Airports are the Best Place to Find Famous People!
by brightXneonXlove
Summary: Suzie is on her way home from boarding school for the summer, she gets to see all her freinds and her parents, also she has to squeeze in as much time with her mom as possible. Will everthing change with a film canaster? Nate Grey. Back from deletion.
1. Whats inside?

**right so this was deleted before, and it is back from the dead now... :P YAY!**

**Okey dokey! I changed their names from Nick, Joe and Kevin to Nate, Shane and Jason. as in the people from camp rock. Okay, no violations of rules now!**

**disclaimer: I do not own connect 3, or any other Disney Fake band.**

* * *

BIO! (crowds cheering!)

Name: Suzie McArlisle.  
Herritage: Irish/Scottish/Welsh  
Age: 14 years young.  
Height: 5'4  
Weight: 125 pounds. (muscle, she runs every morning.)  
Hair colour: dyed black, but it has hints of red, blonde and brown throughout it.  
Eye colour: Hazel  
Clothing style: Mostly skinny jeans and in the summer, shorts. She also wears alot of leggings/tights. For tops she wears, graphic tees, sundresses and halters/strapless tops.  
Favourites: colour is neon green, number is 7, food is spagetti, and word is intense.  
Activites: Running, writing, shopping, reading, hanging out with friends, soccer.  
(a very small amount of) Backround: Suzie just spent her entire year at a boarding school just outside of LA, finally she is flying home to see her parents agian. She hasn't had a two way conversation with her mother in 3 years.

"Uh, Excuse me, miss?" The burly airport security guard directed towards me. Confused I answered with,

"Me?" He nodded sternly and motioned for me to walk towards him. I walked through the doorway shaped metal detector. I had removed all my jewellery and taken the change out of my pocket and so forth, so I wasn't surprised when it didn't beep as I walked through. I went to grab my shoes and slip them on when I felt a sharp tap on her shoulder. I turned to see the officer that had waved me through just moments before.

"Yes?" I asked confusion etched on my face.

"Is that your bag?' has asked pointing to a green bag.

"No, it um, isn't."

"That mine." said a boy walking up behind me. My mouth fell open with a pop. That guy was Nate Grey. **THE NATE GRAY**!! He glanced over to me and raised an eyebrow. I must have looked so stupid with my mouth hanging open. I closed it quickly and felt my face getting red.

"May we open it?" What was going on here? He walked over to the bag and I followed him. In one quick motion he unzipped to larger pocket. He stuck his hands in there gently and started to pull out miscellaneous items. A book, followed by a wallet, then a small film canister. Why was I here? What did I have to do with this? What was in the film canister anyway? The officer turned with the film canister held in his grip. He raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'what is this?' Nate looked surprised for a second before blurting out,

"T-That's not mine. I don't know."

"I'm going to ask you one more time if you will not co-operate I will have to ask you to come to my office. Do you know what this is?" he spoke slowly as if he was taking to someone who barely spoke English.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know." he replied a slight bit more confidence this time. No stuttering at least.

"Sir, Could you please come with me?" he nodded his head not saying anything. "Miss, I will need you to come with me as well."

"What? Why?" I had nothing to do with this. Did he think I put the film canister in Nate Grey's bag?

"We might need someone to testify in court."

"But I have a flight to catch..." I trailed off at the stern look on his face.

"Don't worry, we should probably be done this very quickly, if not we will book you a new flight free of charge." I started walking behind them. I looked down at my watch. I had 20 minutes before they were going to start boarding. We kept walking before we got to a hallway that I wouldn't have noticed if I wasn't being lead into it. My feet kept moving, one in front of the other. Left, right, left, right and so forth. I wasn't forcing them to do that, they were on auto pilot. My mind was elsewhere, trying to figure out what was going on. We stopped suddenly causing me to bump into Nate.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I um-"

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine." He said with a reassuring smile. I responded with a sheepish one. We stood there for a few more seconds before being ushered into the room by the brawny officer.

"Sir, Now that we aren't being watched could you tell me what exactly is in this film canister?" He asked staring down the two of us with his electric blue eyes. Have I mentioned he must be at least 6 foot tall if not 6'5. It's not very hard to be intimidated by him. I looked at Nate to see if he looked as if he knew what was in the black canister with the grey lid.

"Sorry sir, I have no recollection of packing that, nor do I know what it may be." He said. His face seemed to hold no emotion as he said this.

"So you are claiming you do not own this?"

"Yeah, I've never seen it before in my life" The officer slowly narrowed his eyes into little slits. He took a deep breath before saying...

"You have no idea what is in this correct?"

"No I do not. Do you know?" Nate asked turning to me.

"I, no, I don't." My voice was shaking.

"Miss, is there a reason for you being so nervous?"

"N-no. I just um, this has never happened to me and, I-I um," By the time I had finished saying this I was shaking uncontrollably. I felt a cold sweat break out on my forehead.

"Miss, are you okay?" he asked. For the first time he showed emotion on his face. He seemed concerned.

"Y-yeah, I just, I have no idea what's going on... why am I here?" My voice got quieter and quieter as the sentence progressed.

"As I stated as we walked here I might need you for a testimonial in court."

"Court?" My voice shrank at this word. I don't do well in court. It brings back to many memories.

"So the both of you are claiming that you have never seen this before in your lives, correct?"

"Correct." We both echoed at the same time. His voice more sure then mine.

"Have the two of you met before today?" a suspicious look glinted in this eye.

"No, I don't even know her name."

"Suzie." I said in really softly.

"Excuse me?"

"Suzie." I exclaimed a little bit louder.

"Oh, I'm Nate."

"I, um, know." I replied a little awkwardly. The officer coughed, breaking what would have been a very long awkward silence.

"I'm going to need to get your finger prints to find out weather you have handled this film canister or not." Nate seemed unusually calm throughout all of this. Was it because I was sucking up all the nervousness in this room or something? At this moment pulling all my hair out and screaming like nobodies business seemed like more fun then the current goings on. I mumbled a 'sure' and Nate said the same but with more confidence. The officer pulled out this fancy looking briefcase thing. Inside there was some fancy looking paper, some forms and an inkpad. First he pulled out the forms I'll need you to fill these in. Then out came the ink and the paper.

"I'll need to see your right hand first Miss." I handed him my right hand. First he took my thumb pressed it down on the pad of ink then moved it over the fancy paper. Looking closely at it I saw it had little boxes on it. Under the boxes was black and white text. It took a little while of looking at the small upside down writing before being able to read it. By the time he was on my ring finger of my right hand I had figured out that the small boxes inside the big box signified which fingerprints went where. The larger box signified which hand. I am such a genius.

"Miss?"

"uh-huh?"

"Could I use your left hand now?" He looked really bored.

"Oh, yeah." I handed him my left hand. A few minutes later I was free and I could fill out the forms. I felt myself calming down a little as I realised I wasn't going to be sent to jail or anything. I pulled my cell out of my pocket to check the time. 5:17. My flight left at 5:15. Oh well they said they would book me a new one. I closed my phone with a sigh. I guess it was louder then I thought because Nate and the officer both looked up from Nate's blackened fingertips to stare at me quizzically.

"Oh sorry, I just, um, missed my flight." They looked back to the fancy paper and Nate's finger prints. Hey, those are Nate Grey's finger prints. I wonder how much those would go for on EBay. They'd be kind of hard to steal though. There goes that plan.

"Miss?" I looked up.

"Yes sir?"

"Are you finished the forms already or do you have a question."

"No, um, sorry." Then I felt the blush creep its way onto my cheeks. I really shouldn't start staring off into space randomly, it's potentially very embarrassing.

The forms had pretty basic questions, full name, birth date, age, sex, blah, blah, blah. By the time Nate was done with his finger printing I was almost done with the forms. The form was only one page double sided. Most of the questions were along the lines of 'have you ever broken the law?', 'are you on medication?' and so forth. I handed the officer my form at almost the same time Nate did. He was about a second faster them me. The officer took the forms and put them on his desk.

"As both of you have stated before neither of you have seen this before correct?" he held up the stupid, annoying, little film canister. Rolling my eyes I answered.

"Correct." Nate said the same around half a second later.

"So neither of you know of the substance in this container?"

"Nope." I didn't bother answering; it seemed Nate knew just as much as I did about this. Seemed being the operative word here.

"Miss?" the officer asked eyebrows raised. Wondering why I had not answered the question.

"I have no idea what is in there. But I have a guess."

"Your guess being?" he asked interested now. I saw both him and Nate sit up a little straighter in their chairs.

"Film." I said with a 'duh' tone in my voice. Both slumped in their chairs. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nate roll his eyes and his lips twitch up at the ends. The officer didn't find it amusing though.

"Miss, I'll have no smart-ass comments from you today." I didn't reply. I just looked down and smiled a guilty smile. I heard a pop and as I looked up, I saw the officer removing the lid from the film canister. My eyes widened. What was in it? The officer peered into the little black cylinder before announcing...

**do you hate me? I'll bet you do. sorry its not that long but I didn't want you to know what was in the film canister yet. review please!!**


	2. Monopoly!

**Again back from the dead... etc. (Same name as before though...)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Connect 3 or the members of the fake band Any Apple product or the LAX.**

I'm a horrible person, for leaving you at that part then not updating suooner. I have no excuse. :P This one is longer though, not by a whole lot but still. Its almost 2,300 words! I'm REALLY sorry for any typos or grammer mistakes. its like 1:30 am here. :P But I felt bad so I decided to update.

Everyone who reviewed for the chapter 1 and the intro gets a free cookie. All 3 of you. :P

* * *

"Is this a joke?''

"Is what a joke sir?" I asked genuinely confused. What was in there, come on! Tell us already.

"N-nothing?" he seemed very surprised.

"Seriously?" Nate spoke rather excitedly.

"So... can we um, go now?" My voice laced with hope.

"I would say you can, but first, did both of you miss your flights?"

"Yes." I answered right away; Nate was taking a little bit longer because he had to check the time from his IPhone.

"Nice phone." I muttered under my breath.

"Thanks." He said somewhat taken aback. Damn, this kid had good hearing. Well, he was sitting next to me but, that was against the point. I read his phone over his shoulder. 5:32 pm. Great. I should call my parents. Maybe my mom will answer the phone! Probably not though. Even before the accident she wasn't one to run to the phone when it rang.

"So the two of you will need to come with me." But this time the officer said it didn't sound so doom impending.

"Don't want to sound rude or anything but, why?" I asked.

"Because to get new flight tickets free of charge you will need me."

"Oh." I stood up to follow him out the door.

"Hey Suzie?"

"Yeah?" I turned to see Nate playing with the purity ring on his finger.

"I'm really sorry about making you miss your flight, and putting you through this." He gave a sheepish smile.

"Its okay, it's not your fault some idiot put that in your bag." I flashed a genuine smile at him to show I was serious. He mirrored my smile. I stepped out the doorway of the officer's office. We followed him out the small hallway and into the large crowded hallway of an airport terminal. We were in the LAX airport. We walked back to where this had all started the security gates.

"Will you please just tell me where my son-NATE!" An extremely stressed looking lady with bouncy curly hair and a huge smile came running towards us.

Nate's smile reached across all the way up to his eyes. I felt a tear threatening to fall out my eye. I held it in. Soon enough I would see her.

"Mom, I'm fine really." He choked out. It was astonishing he could even say that. His mom was practically trying to fuse herself to him. She pulled away for a moment to look at his face.

"Are you sure?" She said searching his face.

"Yes mom, there was just a little mix-up."

"It seemed to be that somebody slipped an empty film canister into this young mans bag. We thought it might be a weapon or a drug. On behalf of the LAX I would like to apologize to your son and your family." So no apology for me huh? Yeah well, I bet no one likes you. So HA! I may be a little bitter right now. But come-on I just missed my flight. "Both of you will need to come with me to get your new flight information." Mrs. Grey seemed to take in the fact that I was there too. She looked a little confused.

"Are you the one who put it in Nate's bag?" She asked, not in a mean way just in a inquisitive way.

"Wha- no, I didn't. I don't even know why they, um, brought me into the room."

"If both of you could follow me." Nate and I turned to see the guard walking away. We raced to catch up. Nate's family must've been following to because a stampede of footsteps followed us.

"Are your parents here with you?" Nate asked probably wondering why no one was looking for a Suzie.

"No, my parents are back home. I was just flying back from boarding school."

"Oh." We walked in silence for the next minute or so until we got to the checking in area. I spaced out as the guard started talking to the person sitting at the desk.

"Miss... Miss?" I felt a nudge in my side from Nick. I looked over at him with a 'what the heck' look on my face. He nodded his head in the direction of the guard. I turned my head towards him. He was looking at me expectantly.

"Sorry, I wasn't really listening what?"

"What flight were you on before?" I fumbled around in my purse for a bit until I pulled out my ticket.

"Um, flight number A972"

"Could I have your ticket miss?" the person sitting at the desk asked. I handed her my ticket. She took small glances at it while typing away. Soon she asked another question. "How old are you Miss?"

"14."

"So you are aware that if you are under the age of 16 and not accompanied by an adult you may not fly with a connecting flight?"

"Yeah." For the next minute or so the only sound was of her long nails clicking on the keys really fast. And I thought I typed fast. Well her job is typing most of the time...

"Well the next available flight to New York is in 5 hours and 45 minutes. Would you like a seat on that?"

"Yes thank-you." She typed for another half a minute. Suddenly she turned her chair sideways; it was one of those ones that you could spin around. I loved those. They were so fun. I soon realised she was grabbing a ticket. She turned back around after it had printed.

"Okay so this is your flight number." She circled something; I was standing next to Nate Grey. "and this is your seat," Another circle around something else; HOLY CRAP! I was standing next to Connect 3. "and this is your gate number." a different circle, I should get their autographs. "So, did you get all that?' She looked up expectantly.

"Um, Yeah." I took a second to answer. She handed me my ticket and I stepped away form the desk. I went to sit down in a chair close to the Starbucks. I took my IPod out of my purse to listen and space out. I had ALOT of time to kill. When I looked down at the time on the little screen again, a whooping 11 minutes had passed. Time sure does pass when you're having fun.  
Riiiiiiiiiight. I wish.

I felt the seats on either side of me sink as people sat in them. I inconspicuously looked to see who was sitting beside me. Shane Grey and Jason Grey.

I think I just died a little. My mouth popped open and I looked down again.

"So, what's your name?" Asked Shane or Jason, not sure which. I wonder who they were talking to. I looked up to find out and saw them both looking at me with interest. Oh! That's who they were asking.

"Suzie." My voice quieter then EVER.

"Sally?" Shane asked, his head cocked slightly to the left. I felt my cheeks burn.

"Suzie." I said a very little bit louder, but this time both heard it.

"That's a nice name." Said Jason breaking the uncomfortable silence. It wasn't awkward, just uncomfortable. His attempt at conversation didn't really work though, we just fell into another silence. This one WAS awkward.

"Sorry about the whole missing your flight thing." Said Nate as he walked up with his Diet Coke. So that's where he was.

"It's not your fault, seriously don't worry about it." He held his free hand to the nape of his neck and smiled sheepishly. Shane coughed.

"So... what brings you here?"

"Oh, I was here for boarding school and school's over now so I'm going home."

"Cool, well I'm going to go get some Starbucks." There goes Jason.

"Wait!"

"Yeah?" He said turning around.

"Can I um, have your Autograph?" If my face was pink before it must be red now.

"Doesn't ask me first. Psht." Shane mumbled with a crooked smile, very obviously kidding. Jason walked back towards me and produced a sharpie from his pocket.

"Do you have a piece of paper or something?" I opened my purse there was a receipt for tampons, DEFINITLY not.

"There's a piece of paper there!" said Shane pointing at the receipt. I felt my face burn as I said,

"It's kind of weird to autograph a receipt though isn't it?" Nice save there Suzie, I'm pro!

"Here." Said Nate handing me a piece of paper from his pocket. Thank-you Nate, You just saved my life!

"Thanks!" I said with a smile. Jason took the piece of paper from my hand and scribbled his signature onto it. He then handed it to Nate, who handed it Shane. Finally it got to me. I sat just staring at it. This was so going on my wall. I was going to worship this piece of paper from Nate's pocket.

"Suzie, I know you're like in love with us but stop drooling." I snapped my head up to look at Shane. I was not drooling, pretty damn close though. I was holding it in. His voice definitely had a teasing edge to it, leading to believe he didn't think I was drooling.

"ha-ha, very funny." My voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You guys want to play a card game or something? I have cards in my bag." Said Shane.

"Sure."

"Depends on what were playing." Said Nate eyeing Shane.

"That's was a one time thing Nate, geez. We're never playing that again chill." Said Shane while rolling his eyes. His trademark smirk seemed to be plastered to his face.

"What?" I asked very curious now.

"Nothing." Said Nate quickly. I raised an eyebrow.

"Well this one time, we were playing cards then I got this idea to-" He was cut off by Nate's hand.

"Dude, No." Nate took his hand away from Shane's mouth.

"Well, what do you guys want to play?"

"President?" Suggested Nate. I thought for a second. That was the one that was also called Scum right? And janitor, and Asshole. They should decide on one name for it.

"Sure." Shane looked at me. Waiting for an answer.

"Why not? It's not like I'm in a rush."

"No kidding, neither are we."

"What flight are you guys on?"

"Probably same one as you. We have to go to New York for Business."

"Cool."

"What are you guys playing?" Jason was back, and he had coffee. Mmm, spelled like a mocha. Yummy.

"President." Replied Shane not looking up, he was watching Nate deal the cards. Nate stopped for a second to look at Shane.

"Dude, why are you watching me?"

"Just making sure you don't do some fancy dealing." Nate cocked an eyebrow now.

"Yeah, cause I'm so the one that cheats." Shane didn't reply. "Jay-so, you want in?"

"Sure." He sat down in the little circle on the ground we had just formed. Soon the cards were dealt. I had pretty good cards.

"2. BAM!" I shook my head. It was Shane's second turn and all he had done thus far was play 2's then put a low card like 4 or 5 down. He really didn't get this game. The round ended with Nate being President, Me being Vice President, Jason being Vice Scum and Shane being Scum. The next four rounds all had Shane being Scum. He needed to work at this game. In the middle of the 6th round he threw his cards down declaring he was bored of this game and wanted to play a different one. Their parents had come around in the middle or the 3rd round and gave them their tickets. They were on the same flight as me. And they were only one row away. Right in front of me. Needless to say, I was happy with this.

"What do you want us to play Shane?" Asked Jason with fake sincerity in his voice.

"Um... gimmie a second to think here."

"Oh no! This could be a while." Nate leaned over to whisper in my ear. I turned my head to look at him, he had a cute, shy smile on his face. I smiled back.

"Hey! Nate that's mean..." He pouted. Before racking up a huge smile and declaring,

"We should play Monopoly!"

"Shane that's a great idea. Let me just grab the board from my bag!" Jason said rolling his eyes. He really wasn't as airheaded as he came off to be.

"You brought one?!" Shane said excited.

"No..."

"Oh, well we could play...-"

"OH MY GREY!! IT'S CONNECT 3! I LOVE YOU GUYS!" A screaming fan ran up to the four of us.

* * *

**I love you all. But I'll love you even more if you review! I'll make you cake!**


	3. But you're German!

**Again back from the dead... etc. (Same name as before though...)**

Okay, So i'm horrible. It would have been up earlier, buuuuut, breaking dawn came out. and I was out of the house all day today. sorry! Also I'm really sorry for any mistakes. I'm half asleep. Nobdy gets cake for chapter 2... :(

review please? i Really want to know what you think!! This a bit of a filler though. sorry. :(

Disclaimer: I do not own the LAX, Connect three or any of the members, or any Apple product.

* * *

"Would you like our autograph?" Oh Shane, so smooth. She nodded her head. Up and down. I was amazed her head hadn't snapped off yet, at the rate it was going. The smile on her face grew with each passing second as Nate pulled Jason's sharpie from his pocket as well as a piece of paper. It didn't take long for all three to sign it. Then she needed a picture. Hey that's a good idea, I should get one with them. Then she needed hugs. Another good idea. I like this kid. I wonder how old she was. She looked around 10 or so. Where were her parents?

"Bella! Why did you run off like that? Oh! Are these those boys that you have all over your wa-"

"MOM!" Her face grew red as she started to walk away with her mother. Jaon's lips twitched up at the ends before he had a full blown smile on his face.

"I love meeting fans!" He exclaimed. I started giggling.

"So, before we were interrupted, what game should we play?" Shane really seemed to want to play a game. "Oh, how about Dutch blitz! I have a set in my carry-on."

"That's kind of weird Shane..." Nate's left eyebrow disappeared under his curly hair.

"Whatever, I want to play Dutch blitz!" Shane did another fake pout. I can't resist those.

"Okay!" I exclaimed, Dutch blitz was fun. And I was pro at it. We started to play, damn, these boys were good at it too. Shane went kind of crazy though, he started to do some kind of war chant to distract us half way through the 2nd round. It worked for about 5 seconds. Then we got back into the game. By the end of the 5th round Jason had the most points, then Shane, then me, then Nate. I pulled out my phone to check the time again. An hour had passed since I got my ticket. That leaves, only... 4 and a half hours to go. Well minus half an hour because of boarding and all that fun stuff.

"How much longer?" asked Shane who was sitting across form me in our little circle.

"4 and a half hours." I replied with a sigh. "I've got to go to the bathroom, be right back." I walked off in direction of the nearest bathroom. Following the signs I made it there in about a minute. I did my business and washed my hands before walking back to where they were sitting. They had been talking the moment before but shut up when they saw me coming.

"HEY SUZIE!" Said Jason rather loudly.

"Hi?" What had they been talking about? Oh whatever.

"Do you want to go get supper with us?" Nate asked looking down at his watch. His neck was a bit flushed.

"Yeah." Up until now I hadn't realised I was hungry. We all started walking together towards the food area of the airport. I decided on pizza so I found out where were going to sit and went to get my half heaven, half grease meal. Mmm, I could smell the fat frying when I was within 10 meters of the pizza place. I ordered 2 slices of Cheese pizza with feta on top. Plus a drink the meal was 11.27. Expensive! I could get a full pizza at my local Dive back home for 12 bucks. Oh well, it is an airport. I took my pizza and my lemonade towards the sitting area. I saw Jason already sitting there with his Chinese food. I sat down across from him at almost the same time Nate slid into the seat next to me. Shane took about 10 seconds more then Nate and I. Both Nate and Shane had Burgers from the McDonalds. As soon as Shane had slid into the chair across from Nate I dug in. Yum. I held back and ate a lot slower then usual to not scare my company. I very much enjoyed my meal. Even eating slowly I finished before the rest of the boys. I sat for the next few minutes while I waited for them to be finished. Shane finished about a minute after me and wasted no time starting a conversation.

"So, what's your favourite colour? Mines green!" Weird kid. Not that I'm normal or anything...

"Well either a fire engine red or magenta, or aqua. Depending on what mood I'm in. Right now it's a magenta. So... What's your favourite shirt like, ever?"

"Well, like, my, like, Barney shirt from when I was like, younger." He said mocking my use of the word like.

"Hey, I only said that once in that sentence."I defended. He smirked. By now Nate and Jason were on their last bites of food.

"You guys want to go somewhere else? I think other people want to use the tables." Nate pointed out. I looked around; sure enough many people were looking around for a table in the packed area. Supper time rush I guess. We stood up to leave and a family of people started off in the direction of our table. We walked around for about 10 minutes before Jason pointed out we should go somewhere.

"You're right, but where should we go?"

"The arcade?" suggested Shane. I rolled my eyes but arcades weren't that boring. I followed them In the direction of the signs to the arcade. Once we got there Jason and Shane went off in search of an air hockey table.

"Anything in particular you want to play?" Asked Nate in a teasing tone. He could tell I wasn't an arcade type of person.

"Nope, I'm following you."

"Well, In that case." He flashed his trademark smile and turned to lead me somewhere. Soon I found out this somewhere was the roller coaster simulator. I turned to him to ask if he was kidding. As though he read my mind he turned to me. "Ever been on one?"

"Nope, Only the real deal for moi!" I struck a superstar pose. He laughed, and then gestured for me to follow him onto the box shaped structure. I shook my head trying not to smile as I followed him in. We picked the most 'extreme' coaster simulation.

"I should ask you, do you get motion sickness?"

"Psht, I've got a stomach of steel fool!" I smiled at him before turning back to the screen, waiting for it to start. The thing tilted a lot. It wasn't like being on the real thing. Though the fact I was sitting beside Nate Grey made it A LOT better!

"Okay, sorry if I offend you, but that was really lame." I smiled at him, hoping he wouldn't get mad at me then walk off.

"No kidding, usually their more fun then that!" He pouted. Argh. Stop it. I'm going to be forced to jump on you soon! "Do you want to go somewhere else? This place is kind of boring."

"Kind of." I gave a shy smile.

"No problem, let me just text Jason and Shane." I waited for a second as he pulled out his IPhone and texted really quickly. He must text a lot. "You coming?" Oops. He already was walking. I quickly walked to catch up to him. "Is there anything in particular you would like to do?"

"Is there a movie theatre in here by any chance?"

"Why, yes there is. Shall we head over there?" Nate put on a really old English accent and held out his arm for me to take. I hooked my own through it and started walking. We got to the movie theatre and discovered the only 2 movies playing were Batman, and Get Smart.

"Well kind sir, Which movie would you prefer to see?"

"M'lady, the choice is all yours!"

"I would prefer Get smart then. Thank you very much!" Nate and I walked up to the ticket booth. There was a really bored looking middle aged woman sitting there. She had a large mole on her lower cheek.

"Kind Lady, would you sell us 2 tickets to Get Smart?" He kept up the English accent. It took all my will power not to burst out laughing. He kept it up all through ordering the drinks and popcorn as well. It wasn't until we were sitting down I realised he had paid for my ticket and food.

"Hey!"

"What?" He asked very taken aback.

"You paid for everything." He laughed.

"You didn't realise that until now? Also don't worry about it I wanted too." I pouted. I didn't like being paid for it made me feel, I dunno, like I was using them, especially if I had only met them that day. "Suzie..."

"Yeah?"

"Seriously, Don't worry about it."

"I feel bad though." He rolled his eyes.

"Don't, or I'll take your sour patch kids away." To illustrate his point he grabbed them and pulled them away from my reach. I gasped.

"No!!" He pulled them further away; I was going to go crazy. Not my babies! The only way to get them now was if I... No... I couldn't do that. Well I could but... Then I did.

"Woah! What are you doing?" I had jumped on top of him and was now wrestling my babies away from his grasp. We must've looked quite funny to passers by, not that anyone could see very well, it was a dark theatre after all, and no one else was in it... I was half a on top of him half still in my seat.

"I'm getting my candy back fool, what does it look like?" He laughed. MY CHANCE! I swiftly grabbed it back and plopped back down in my seat. I smiled smugly as I looked back over at him. He laughed again. Then became silent as he looked around the theatre.

"What are you doing?" I giggled.

"Making sure I haven't disturbed anyone." He said in all seriousness. I full out laughed. "What?"

"There's no one else in here you silly boy." He cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm a silly boy am I?" I nodded trying to figure out what he was about to do. He very obviously had something up his sleeve. "Well, I'd better live up to that title then? Not to disappoint?" I nodded again. Soon realising what he was about to do. NO!

"No, no, no, no, Naaaaa-" He was tickling me like crazy. "N-Nate! Nooooo- S-Stop!"

"What did you say?" A devious glint in his eye.

"S-sto-Stop!"

"Okay." He released his hands from my stomach and put them back on their armrests. The lights got even dimmer then.

"Nate?" I whispered very loudly.

"Yes?" He stage whispered as well.

"I think the movie is about to start!" I heard him chuckle.

"Are you supposed to have sugar?" He asked in the same voice.

"Nope!" Then I burst into a fit of giggles. This is what happens when I eat sugar. No matter how much I have, I get completely crazy.

We were halfway through the movie when I started to get cold. It was the summer so I was wearing shorts and a tee-shirt, but I didn't realise I would be watching a movie in a very air conditioned theatre. I felt a shiver go down my spine and I guess Nate noticed it too.

"You cold?" He asked concerned.

"Its fine don't worry about it." But before I could finish my sentence I felt his thin sweater drop onto my lap. "Nate, no you'll get cold." I dropped the sweater on his lap.

"No, I'm fine, you should wear it." Back on my lap. We both came up with excuses for the next few minutes on why the other person should have it. Eventually we were at 'But your German, you should have it!' then throwing it eccentrically at the other person. By the time ten minutes had passed, we were through with words. Sanding on our feet we were chucking the sweater in between peals of laughter at one another. Finally, Nate declared that he would wear the sweater if it made me happy.

"Very much so, thank you!" He grumbled something incomprehensible but smiled at me. We were sitting in our seats once again, trying to figure out what had happened in the movie while we were having the sweater war. Without realising it, I had shivered again. Nate noticed it though. This time he said nothing he just put his arm over my shoulder. I turned towards him, question in my eyes. He leaned over to whisper in my ear,

"Well, since you won't take the sweater you'll have to let me to do this." He stated before turning back to the movie. I smiled and leaned closer to him, enjoying the warmth. His breath had tickled my ear. I liked that more then I should have. Wait, Oh my god. Nate Grey has his arm around me. I think I just died a little inside. Nate Grey... I resisted the urge to sequel like a little schoolgirl. I was too occupied with Nate's arm around me to pay attention to the rest of the movie. Oh well I could watch it again when I got home.

* * *

Review please! I'll give you my undying love!


	4. Come sit with me!

**Again back from the dead... etc. (Same name as before though...)**

Reviews inspire me to update faster!! :D

My undying love is granted to everyone who has reviewed this story so far!! Possibly a shout out as well. :P

Disclaimer: I don't own connect three or any of the members. (Damn, I wish.) Or the movie 'Get Smart'. (If you havent seen it yet theres a very undetailed summary of it in this chapter. Its a good movie. I would advise it.)

* * *

By the time the credits were rolling I was about to die. Nate Grey. Arm around me. Oh my god! We stood up to walk out of the theatre and his arm disappeared from my shoulders. Oh well, all good things must come to an end. I skipped out of the theatre while Nate walked behind me laughing. The light hit me in the face as I left the dark room. I theatrically stumbled back a few steps bumping into nick.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"S'okay." He smiled and we started walking forward again. "I wonder what time it is..." He pulled out his phone. I turned towards him about to ask when he grabbed my hand and started pulling it. Well I wasn't complaining. Nate Grey was holding my hand. I power walked so my arm wouldn't be pulled out of their sockets while we rushed to the other side of the airport.

"Nate, what is it?"

"We were supposed to meet my parents back at the gate 10 minutes ago."

"Oh." We sped up. We got to the meeting place 3 minutes later. We must've broken a record. That kid runs so fast.

"There you kids are! Where did you go off to?" asked Nate's mother very inquisitively.

"We ended up going to a movie. Sorry, I didn't know what time it was going to end."

"It's okay, you're only about 15 minutes late. The flight doesn't board for another 25 minutes." She looked down at our hands, which I now realised were still clutching each other. I quickly pulled my hand from his grasp while he did the same. She looked very curious. I don't think anyone else noticed though. We sat down beside everyone else on the chairs. The ones in the movie theatre were a lot more comfortable. Oh well. The silence was pretty deathly. Lukily Shane broke it.

"So, what movie did you two see?"

"Get smart." We both said at almost the same time.

"Was it any good?" We looked at each other. Realising that we hadn't really watched the entire movie.

"Yeah, it was pretty good."

"What was it about?" Asked Jason curiously. "I haven't heard much about it." Nate came to the rescue.

"Well, there's this guy who want's to be an agent, then he gets his dream on this really big mission, but he's not the best agent ever. It's a good thing his partner is good though. Or else he'd be screwed." I just nodded at the right parts. I couldn't remember the ending much. I'll have to call my friend Angie. She's seen everything. She'll tell me what happened.

"10 Minutes until boarding starts Boys. Get your ticket's out." Debra called over her shoulder at her sons. Man, this airport was really air-conditioned. I involuntarily let a shiver run down my spine. Guess who noticed other then me? You got it! Nate!

"Why won't you just say your cold?" He asked teasing me.

"I'm not _that_ cold. Just a bit." He rolled his eyes before taking off his sweater once again and forcing it into my hands. His shirt rode up on his stomach when he took it off. Just a bit but, damn, toned much? He pulled his shirt back down. _Noooo!_

"Are you going to put it on or start another war this time?"

"Depends."

"On?"

"Whether I'll win this time or not."

"Nope."

"Fine, I'll put it on."

"Thank-you!" He gave an innocent smile. I pretended not to freak out as I pulled to sweater over my head. It smelled really, _really,_ delicious! Mmmm, Nate grey scent. I could mass-produce this stuff. Millions of people would buy it! I wonder what kind of deodorant he uses.

"What did you say?" _Crap._ I said that _out loud_?

"Nothing sorry, Just thinking outloud."

"He uses Abercrombie deodorant." Said Jason from my other side. _Busted._ Wipe that smirk off your face you traitor.

"Oh." I blushed.

"That's what you were asking? I thought you said this boy needs to use some deodorant." Said Nate.

"No, no, no, no. The sweater smells, um, good." This is awkward.

"Awkward." Thank you Shane! Point out the obvious.

"So... Toasty warm yet?" asked Jason with a little smile.

"Not quite yet. I would be warmer if I got hugs from all of you though." I said in a teasing voice. They looked at each other, planning something. I was not expecting them to jump on me though. Three boys jumping you is a somewhat painful experience, even if it is Connect 3. I gasped, not expecting that. "Can't breathe" I heard laughter as they got off of me one by one. First Jason, then Shane, then Nate. "Could I have hugs like one at a time maybe?" I asked again teasingly.

"But of course." With that, Jason Grey swept me in to a very large comfortable hug. He was a very good hugger. We were having a mini hug-off, you know where you see who can hug who tighter. 10 seconds in we were both squeezing so hard that the veins in Jason's neck were popping out and my eyeballs were about to go flying. We looked at each other and with one look decided a truce. We let go of each other and before I could blink, Shane was hugging me. I was amazed by these boy's hugging skills, they must've taken special classes or something. I guess they did give out a lot of hugs everyday though. Lots of practice time. Shane's hug was slightly shorter then Jason's, but that was solely because he wasn't trying to pop my eyes out of their sockets. Shane smells yummy. Mmm, almost as yummy as... Um, Nate's sweater. I felt Shane leave me and I turned to Nate my arms wide open. He embraced me in a hug. Okay. Nate was DEFINITELY the best hugger. No questions asked. His tight embrace made me melt into him. Those arms... _Sigh._ His arms were around my waist and mine were around his neck. This was quite cosy. Too bad we can't stay like this forever. Oh well, there he goes. Suzie, embrace this moment forever. Cherish it. I touched my earlobe. Hey! Don't look at me like that. It's what you're supposed to do. Don't you know, when you want to remember something, you touch your earlobe. Geez.

"Suzie?" Asked Jason from behind me.

"Mmhmm?" I was in pure bliss.

"Does your ear hurt or something, I could go get you some tylon-" These boys were WAY to polite. I'm going to be expecting this from the boys back home. Damn, there goes any of my chances of a boy friend.

"No, Its just my um, ear, It feels fine, it's just ,um, I just realised I'm not wearing my earrings today." Nice save. I'm getting pretty good at that. Fosho!

"Uh-huh." Everyone but Shane looked unconvinced, but they dropped it.

"_Now boarding flight R548. Rows 19-25 please line up now." _The Flight woman was very chipper sounding. I took my ticket out of my purse and looked at it. Row 21. So I'd better get a move on. I picked up my bag and walked over to the medium sized line that had already formed. The Grey family was half a step behind me to reach the line-up. It moved relatively quickly and soon I was at the front. The woman standing there took my ticket and my passport, scanned both, handed them back and waved her hand to move me forward. I walked through the thing connecting the plane to the terminal and got the entrance of the plane. I handed the ticket to the person standing right by the cockpit. She glanced at it then pointed down the isle with a huge smile. She was very fake looking. A lot of Botox seemed to reside under her cheeks. I walked down until row 21. What seat was I? A. Yes! window seat! Huzzah!

"What letter are you?" I jumped at Nate's vice right behind me.

"A, what about you?"

"A. I'm right in front of you! I think I'll take a nap and put my chair ALLLL the way back." He taunted.

"If you do, don't be surprised when you wake up with no hair." I stuck my tongue out. He laughed then grabbed at his hair as though it was his prized possession.

"Not my hair!" He quietly screamed in falsetto. I laughed at him then went to take my seat. Yes! Comfy chairs! I shoved my bag under the seat in front of me. Nate Grey's seat. I don't think I'll ever get over that. I sat in my chair while I waited for the rest of the people to file onto the plane. 10 minutes later the plane was all boarded and the two seats next to me were still empty. I was stuck sitting alone for the 6-hour flight? No way. I loved talking to people beside me on planes. Damn. I waited another 10 minutes. No one sat down.

"Nate!" I stage whispered.

"Yes?" He said in a normal voice, way to ruin the fun.

"There's no one beside me." I threw in a pout even though he couldn't see it because he was facing forwards.

"It's not like I can come sit beside you."

"Yes you can."

"How?"

"Simple! You stand up, Bring your bags, and plop your butt down beside me."

"But my ticket isn't for that seat."

"Well the worst they could so is make you move back... Pleeeease? I'll throw in a free, um..."

"Depends on what this free thing is."

"My undying devotion?"

"I guess that will cut it." He sighed over dramatically as if he was doing me a huge favour.

"YAY! Thank you! So so so so so much!" I clapped like a little kid who just got a truck-full of candy for their birthday. He sat down beside me and shot me a smile. They did the whole airplane safety shebang thing next, then when it was over, we started to move. The wheels under us turning exceptionally fast. When we had gained almost enough speed I saw Nate's face pale a little bit. "Are you okay?" What if he was sick or something?

"Not a huge fan of airplanes, don't worry, I'll be fine when we get off the ground." His hands were gripping the armrests so tightly his knuckles were beginning to turn white. I put my hand over his to sooth him. He gave me a warm smile, teeth and all. I started talking to him trying to distract him while the plane took off.

"So would you rather eat a book, or eat your favourite childhood stuffed animal?" He cocked an eyebrow. Looking at me as if I was insane. I kept rubbing circles on the top of his hand with my thumb. His hand was considerably larger then mine.

"I'm gonna go with the, um, book. My favourite childhood stuffed animal was kinda big." He seemed to be slowly relaxing as the plane started to lift its front wheels off the ground. I felt his hand loosen its grip almost fully as the back wheels had left the ground. I gave him a big smile and he mirrored it. I loved watching take off out the window. I turned away to see the ground slowly disappearing beneath me. I didn't remove my hand from Nate's not sure if he was still freaking out or not. After I had looked out the window for a minute or so I turned to Nate. "Thanks." He seemed very genuinely thankful.

"No problemo! My mom used to have serious panic attacks on planes. That was nothing." After what I had said sunk in I felt my throat closing. Mom. I wonder how she was coping. Nate seemed to notice the small change in my facial expression because he looked concerned almost instantly.

"What's wrong?" I shook my head. My throat wasn't about to open up anytime soon. Also if I opened my mouth a sob my break out. "Suz?" I bowed my head. Nate put his arm around me again. "You don't need to tell me right now if you don't want to but I'm here to talk for the next 6 hours. Don't forget that okay?" I looked up at him. Holding back my tears. I nodded leaning into his strong, warm embrace.

* * *

What is wrong with her mom?

I wonder? Well, I'm still deciding, So. i don't know either. :P

But I have a rough Idea.


	5. Home Again!

The next chapter will be all new, so even if you read this story before it was deleted the next chap you will not have read!

**Again back from the dead... etc. (Same name as before though...)**

sorry for leaving you at this cliffhanger.

Reviews make me want to update!! Wink wink!

Disclaimer: I do not own Connect 3 or any other made up disney thing.

* * *

We sat like that for what felt like hours but in reality was only minutes. I tilted my head up at him to smile and unwillingly pulled myself away. The look in his eyes suggested he wanted to know what happened to me when I said that.

"My mother was..." I trailed off wondering how to say this. "In a um, car accident 3 years ago." His eyes widened. "And she um, was in a coma for a while..." I took in a large breath calming myself. "She woke up last week... But their not sure if she's going to last very long because of medical issues." His hand wrapped around mine and he gently squeezed it. "They said at the most..." I looked at my feet, gulping in breaths of air, trying not to cry. "11 months." I felt his free hand wrap itself under my chin, tilting my face back up to look at him.

"It's all going to work out." He said very softly. I had to believe him, his voice was so convincing. I nodded slowly, Still slightly unsure. His thumb was rubbing circles on my hand now. "Turn that frown upside down." I gave a watery giggle at the corny line. His hand disappeared from my chin but the hand on mine stayed put. I flipped my hand so our palms were touching and I gave his hand a little squeeze. I felt my lips twitch up at the edges. "There you go, see? It's going to be okay." He took the armrest from in between us and folded it up. I leaned into him and he started humming in my ear. It took me a second to think of which tune it was. _Here comes the sun _By _The Beatles._ I smiled to myself. I love this song. We sat until the end of the song the only sound our breathing and his humming. I even chimed in at some parts with a harmony. Once the song ended I Sat up and turned to face him with my arms open for a hug. He leaned closer and the hug was born. This was a hug that trumped all others. We must have stayed in this hug for at least 30 seconds. We both pulled away at the same time.

"Thanks. I needed that."

"No problem. Anytime you need to talk I'm here. Speaking of, I should get your number if you ever want to talk again. I was about to burst. Nate Grey wanted MY number. I pulled out my cell phone at the same time he handed me his. It took me about a minute before I figured out how to put my number in the contacts. He had finished first. Only by

about 30 seconds though. I handed him back his phone and opened mine to see if there was any new messages. Hey, I'm not supposed to have this on right now. Oh well. I'll turn it off in a few seconds. Crap. I forgot to call home. Too late now. Oh well, I might get grounded but, I met connect 3 and hung out with them, so it's worth it! Anyway, No new messages. I opened my contacts and saw that Nate was on the list. Yes! I have Nate's number! I mentally did my happy dance. Then I realised 'Hey, if the flight people come along they might take my phone away. I should turn it off.' So I did.

"So what's it like being famous?" The conversation hit off from there and before we realised it the seat belt sign had come back on and we had started our descent. Nate's grip once again tightened on the armrest, which we had put back down earlier. I pried his fingers loose and put my hand in his to squeeze. Soon the wheels had hit the ground and we were rushing down the runway at a million miles per hour. Well not really, but still ridiculously fast. Nate let go of my hand when the plane was almost at a standstill. He grabbed his bag and un-buckled his seatbelt. I did the same. I had a stare down with the seatbelt sign, willing it to turn off. But as always it took FOREVER! Once it did though we had to wait a while to get off because the people in the front got to get off first. I reached the terminal walked over to the place that everyone's suitcase's went around and you picked them up. When I was younger I would always put my finger on them just to scare my parents. I felt a person walk up behind me.

"No Hello for me?" I turned.

"DAD!!" I wrapped my arms around him in a huge hug. I think I nearly sqeezed the life out of him. I let go and he chuckled.

"There you go, that's better. You should probably turn around and find your pack so you can go home." I turned to face the luggage belt. The bags were already going around. I waited, and waited, and waited. Finally, I saw my army green duffle bag with the duct tape on it. I took the straps and pulled with all my strength. It was heavy. The rest of my stuff from my dorm was being flown over here tomorrow. I put the bag on the little luggage thing my dad had grabbed. We wheeled it outside into the warm air outside. I saw our family's car, a shiny silver Volvo. I lugged the trolley thing over to the back of the car and waited for my dad to pop the trunk. Once he did I threw the bag in and walked over to the door of the car. The drive was full of conversation. Mostly dad asking about how boarding school was. My father and I had a really good relationship. The 45-minute drive from the airport went by so quickly. Last time I had driven this it went by so slowly, probably because I was nervous about going to the boarding school. We pulled up to our house in downtown New York. Ahh, home. I sighed contently.

"Home, sweet, home." My dad chuckled again.

"I'm glad you feel that way. Some teenagers hate their homes." He popped the trunk and this time he grabbed the bag so I only had to carry my carry-on. I opened to door and took a big whiff of our house's smell, oh how I missed that. You know that feeling where you go away on a vacation for a few weeks then you get back home and it's kinda weird for a few hours? I had that but 10 times worse. I dropped my bag on the chair by the door and ran to my room. It was the farthest door on the left in the 2nd floor hallway. I pushed open the door to see my room. I walked over to my bed and flopped down on it. Ahhh, futons! The beds at the boarding school weren't very soft.

"Honey?" I sat up quicker then I have ever before. I looked around for the voice. There she was.

"Mom?" She smiled. She looked the same as when I had last saw her. But this time her eyes were open, and she had a little more life to her face. "MOM!" I screamed as I jumped up to hug her. I had to bend down. She was still in a wheel chair. Her right leg was paralysed form the crash. I cradled her in my arms, breathing in her flower scent, feeling her holding me in her frail arms.

"Oh honey! You've grown up so much!" she pulled away to get a better look at me. The last time she had seen me was just after my 11th birthday. I felt a tear of happiness slip out of the corner of my eye, I realised soon after she was crying too. I swooped back down, grabbing her in my arms once again, not wanting to ever let go. I poured all my love for her into this hug, willing it to never end. "Tell me, What's going on in your life, your father has told me a little bit about about you lately over the past week but not much."

"Well..." Then I proceeded to tell her the condensed version of the last three years. We talked until the break of dawn. I looked at my clock. _4:57 AM_. My mom must have seen the clock too because she let out a low whistle.

"I should get to bed, the doctors said I need lots of sleep, I don't know why though, I mean I've been sleeping for like 3 years straight! Geez, I should not sleep. For 3 years, then It'll be even!" That's probably where I got my frame of mind form, Mom.

"Night Mom." I said with a yawn. "You want me you take you to your room?"

"Sure." I stood up and started to wheel her out of my room and down the hallway to hers and my fathers. I opened to door as quietly as I could and wheeled her over to the bedside. I picked her up out of her wheel chair and gently lowered her into the bed.

"Night Mom." I whispered as I kissed her on the cheek.

"Night sweet pea. Don't let the bed bugs bite." I smiled, I haven't heard that one for a while. I put the chair just at the foot of the bed and walked back to my room. I collapsed onto my bad and fell asleep.

**Nate's Point of View.**

I wonder how Suzie's doing. I pulled out my Iphone to check the time. _9:07 AM. _We were just sitting in the limo waiting for Shane to come so we could go to the photo shoot. I wonder if she's up yet?

"What's up Nate?" asked Jason.

"Just wondering how Suzie's doing." I said with a barely audible sigh.

"She's fine, you saw her get off the plane and hug her dad didn't you? We all saw you staring." He teased.

"Hey guys, sorry, my hair wasn't lying flat on one side." Shane plopped down beside me on the leather seats. Luckily the drive to the place we were having the photo shoot was only a few minutes away. We got there and stepped out of the car. Signing a few auto graphs before heading into the building.

The entire photo shoot took 3 hours. I changed outfits at least 10 times. We were back in the dressing room changing back into our original clothes when I realised I could probably call Suzie now. I pulled my tight pants on in one swift motion. Wow! How did I do that? I buttoned them up quickly and pulled my shirt over my head.

"Whoa! Where's the fire buddy?" Asked Jason curiously.

"Just remembered, I have to call someone."

"Who? Suuuuuuuzie?" taunted Shane. I blushed before grabbing my phone and heading out of the room. Once I was in the hallway, I opened my contacts list and looked up Suzie. There was her number. I took a deep calming breath before pressing send. One ring, Two rings, Three ri-

"Hello?" that does not sound like Suzie.

* * *

Any one else notice the random breaking dawn references? :P sorry can't help it.

Reeeeeeevvvvvveeeeeeeeiiiiiiiw!please and thank-you!


	6. RAP OFF!

**Okay so the usual disclaimer.. but I do own the raps... :P**

**ALSO!! this is important! I will be gone until next saturday, not the one a few days from now but the one like a week and few days form now... Camp... :D**

**AND! shout out to Danae, first reviewer for the repost of this story. :D  
You get Cake and my undying love and devotion. **

**Another little message, when you review I'm more inclined to update faster... :P So if I leave you at a cliffhanger and you want the next update soooooon, review!!**

**Suzie's point of view.**

"Hello?" Crap. My 'I just woke up' voice. I sound like a man.

"Hey?" crap, crap, crap! It's Nate! I coughed.

"Sorry, Is this Nate?"

"It is. Is this Suzie?"

"Yeah sorry, I um, had something stuck in my throat."

"Oh, anyway. How are you?"

"I'm good. You?"

"Well I'm stuck at a photo shoot right now."

"Oh sounds fun!" I said in an over zealous voice.

"Kinda." I could hear him smile. I couldn't really think of anything to say for a while. Neither could he apparently. Luckily Shane broke the silence.

"Hey lover boy? They want to do an interview now."

"Shaaaaaaane!" he whined. I started laughing. "I should probably go then. Probably going to ask me what my favourite colour is or something." He grumbled.

"Okay! Talk later?"

"Yep. Bye."

"Bye!" I hung up the phone and looked over at my wall. I was just talking to the guy that's on my wall. Surreal. I yawned as I stood up and walked over to my closet. I picked out the first thing I saw put it on and walked down stairs. My mom was sitting by the table reading the newspaper.

"Hey mommy!"

"Hey Sweets. Sleep well?"

"Uh-huh. You?" she nodded. I went over to the fridge to get food. I sat down at the able across from her with my yogurt and started spooning it into my mouth. I finished it quickly and went to throw out my yogurt.

"Anything planned for tonight sweetie?"

"Not that I know of..."

"You want to do something?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I looked up what was 'hip' on the web so I wouldn't embarrass you to much and I found out about this band 'Connect 3" you've heard of them?"

"Huge fan!"

"Well I scored some free backstage passes to their concert tonight."

"SERIOUSLY?" After we had left the airport yesterday I thought I would never see tehm again.

"You want to go?"

"YES!!" she laughed.

"Okay I have 4 passes. So you can bring two friends." I picked up my cell phone debating who to call. Maria and... Angela. I almost pissed myself when my phone began ringing as I was about to call Maria. I flipped it open and held it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, me again." Its Nate.

"Did they ask you what your favourite colour was?" I smirked.

"Yes they did, you want to know what else they asked?"he was eager to tell me.

"What?"

"Guess."

"You suck, um... What your favourite fruit is?"

"Nooo..."

"Nate! Tell me already!" I exclaimed impatiently.

"They were wondering..." He paused. "Who..."

"I'm gonna kill you if you keep pausing."

"The girl we were all with yesterday was."

"What did you say?"

"Shane told them you were a crazy fan girl who wouldn't leave us alone."

"_What?"_ I narrowed my eyes. He laughed.

"No I'm kidding, We told them you were a family friend. But they had a picture of you wearing my sweater."

"Seriously? Crap."

"We convinced them not to print it though. So don't worry." I let out a sigh. "Hey Suzie?"

"Yeah?"

"You busy tonight?"

"Yeah... Why?"

"Oh, I was just you know, wondering if you wanted to come to our concert. That's okay though." I could hear his voice deflate a little.

"Hey, I gotta go, sorry. I'll call you later though."

"Bye..." He didn't sound very happy. Oh well I'll make up for it tonight with um.. a big teddy bear. Yeah, good plan.

"Bye!" I said cheerily before hanging up the phone. I spent the next 20 minuts calling Maria and Angela. They were gonna be at my house in a half an hour to get ready for tonight. I kinda left out the little detail that I met connect 3 and spent an afternoon with them. I can fill them in when they get here though.

Half an hour later the three of us were sitting on my floor giving each other pedicure's and Manicure's. I was filling them in on how I met connect 3 yesterday. They were pretty much shaking with excitement. It took about an hour but they were finally all filled in.

"Okay so, he had his ARM around YOUR shoulders?"

"Yeah.." We all squealed in perfect harmony. Ever noticed how girls can do that? We can also scream in harmony. The afternoon went by in a rush soon we all had outfits picked out for the concert and we were all beautified.

"Girls?" My mom poked her head into the room. "You gonna be ready to go in 10 minutes?" A chorus of yeah's echoed back at her. She closed the door to let us change. I was wearing a red dress with blue leggings and some red and blue polka dotted platform sandals. Maria was wearing some white skinny jeans and a connect 3 graphic tee, and Angela was wearing dark blue and white striped shorts with a white polo shirt.

Maria and Angela were both wearing flip flops. We walked out the room doing army walks and ran straight into mommy dearest.

"Excited for the concert?" she asked laughing. She was a pretty cool mom as far as moms go. She didn't try to fit in with teenagers but she didn't wear old lady clothes. Also she was pretty fit. We all squealed at the same time as we raced towards the Shiny Volvo parked in the driveway. We all plopped down in the back seat and buckled up.

"WAIT!" Everyone turned to me with questioning looks on their faces. "I'll be right back." I climbed out of the middle seat and ran towards the attic of my house. It was 56.8 seconds before I saw it. HAH! Found you! I pulled the big white plush teddy bear from the deep depths of my attic toy box. This is gonna be kind of funny to have at the concert. Oh well. I promised myself I would give Nate a big teddy bear to make up for telling him I was busy. I ran back to the car and threw the teddy into the front seat. Everyone gave me a funny look.

"Oh, Right Nate called and I told him I was busy but I didn't tell him that I was busy because I was going to his concert and I think I hurt his feelings so this is his consolation." All in one breath. Bet you can't do that.

_Your talking to yourself..._

Yeah whatever. Stop talking to me. Wait! Who are you?

_You._

Who's you?

_Me._

But you said that you were you.

_Yes, I'm me._

No, you're you.

_Yep. You're right._

But... Never mind.

"Oh. Well thats Nice."

"Who's Nate?" I looked at my mom. Right she doesn't know... Got it. I somewhat filled her in on the drive to the concert place. Not all the little details though, about him and his arm around me and stuff. I finished talking just as she pulled into a parking space. We got our car all specialised and stuff after the crash so if she woke up she could drive it. I got her wheelchair from the back of the car and put it by her door as she got in. She can still use her left leg and both her arms and stuff. If she wanted to she could use crutches, but she prefers the wheel chair. She pulled the tickets and backstage passes out of her purse and handed them to me. I was carrying a large white teddy bear and getting a few funny looks. We went to the place that they take the tickets and I handed them ours.

"Would you ladies prefer being backstage for the concert or sitting in the audience?" I turned to my friends.

"Backstage." Both Maria and Angela said. I looked at my mom.

"Doesn't matter much to me."

"Backstage it is then." I replied to the ticket guy with a smile.

"Okay I'll get Jessica to take you there." He handed back our tickets and waved over a perky blonde teenager. She beckoned for us to follow her so we did. There was alot of twists and turns but finally we were backstage.

"The show should start in 25 minutes. The buys are under the stage right now."

"Okay! Thanks!" I said very cheerily as she walked off. "So... What to do..." I looked over at my friends. They smiled and looked over at the food table in the corner. We all took off running at the same time. My mom was laughing as we stuffed our faces with chocolate. Soon the concert was abut to start, we moved over to just beside the stage as 'Play my music' started and the 3 brothers came out of the floor. The three of us were rocking out to the concert and then they brought a chair on stage.

"I think this chair is a little lonely, don't you boys?" Said Shane to a chorus of loud screams.

"I think we need someone to sit in it." Said Jason. The three of them looked around theatrically and we laughed while everyone else screamed. Nate's eyes stopped back stage and he did a double take. Jason and Shane noticed and looked over in my direction. They did double takes as well.

"Well, I think I just saw someone I know backstage. This is a surprise. Wouldn't you say Nate?" Jason Laughed as Shane finished his sentence. Nate had a light blush on his neck, I am sure I had a red one on my face.

"Suzie? Would you like us to sing a song to you?" asked Jason feigning innocence. I shook my head violently as Shane replied with.

"I think she does. Suzzzzzzzzzie come on out!" I was still violently shaking my head as my friends pushed me onstage.

"Hey bobble head girl." Greeted Shane with a smirk as he pulled me over to the chair. I stopped shaking my head. "So the song we will be singing to this charming young lady is called 'Gotta find you.'" I tried to relax but started freaking out again when Shane grabbed my hand as he sang the second verse. By the end of the song though I was relatively calm, or as calm as you can get when your onstage with Connect 3.

"Okay songs over Suze, get your fanny off our stage." I laughed at Shane as he faked hearding me backstage. I turned and gave him a slap on the arm.

"Oh, she did not!" Jason made it sound all fake gangster when he said that.

"This means that its time for a...Drum roll please." The drummer did a roll. "RAP OFF!!"

"No, no no no no!!" I shook my head as I tried to run back stage to safety but stupid Nate grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back onstage. He handed me a mike with a smirk. I glared at him.

"Fine." I growled.

"Kay, gimmie a beat... No yo, that's too fast slow it down... slower... okay were good." I laughed. "Suzie your up first." I raked my brain trying to think of something to say.

"Hey Shane, you think you got game. But you don't. I'm gonna have you poned. I like rubber chickens, because... you um, scream like the dickens. I don't really like you, because you smell kind of like poo...Your fans think your cool, but your not even as cool as Yule, which isn't cool at all, I rock at basketball, yo." This was kind of halted in places but I thought it was pretty good. He laughed before making a funny face, probably trying to think of what to rap about.

"Yo, I like basket ball, this one time I played it at the mall, I don't really like shoe shopping, because all my shoes keep popping, like popcorn, and I'm just torn, between eating pizza, and naming you Liza, I like... you, because you don't smell like poo, but your mean, your so not scene, and you like basket ball but I bet I could school you, yo, moo." I cracked up at the end, I hope someone got that on video.

"So who won?" I asked trying to contain my laugher for when I wasn't holding a mike.

"Your's was more intelligent up you know, until the end... But Shane's didn't really make any sense so I would say... You." Jason said after a moments thought. I did a little victory dance before handing Nate his mike back. I walked back stage to be greeted by my friends crying from laughing so hard.


End file.
